


With fever eyes closed and so free

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Series: Apocalypse all dressed in white [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Coming of Age, F/F, Female Fíli, Female Nori (Tolkien), Femslash Friday, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now you are a dwarrowdam, and a princess. It is time for you to meet your abigail." With a kiss on her brow and a pat on her posterior, Dis shoved Fili in the direction of her private bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I did not aim for angst nor feelings. I'm aiming for sex. Sweet ladies sex =W=  
> And as it could be confusing, an abigail \ˈa-bə-ˌgāl\ is a lady's personal maid (definition from Merriam-Webster dictionary.
> 
> Title taken from the lyrics of Heroines by Diablo Swing Orchestra  
> Inspired by many works by Tagath uvu  
> Beta-ed by Lacertae on AO3 (who is a magnanimous friend uvu)

As her mother had told her, she would meet her abigail only once she reached her first blood.

Eventually, her menarche did come and pass, saluted with a week-long feast in the Great Hall, and afterwards, in the privacy of her own chambers, her mother reminded Fili, “Now you are a dwarrowdam, not a dwarfling any more. You will be constantly judged by the old blabbering coots of palace. A lots will be expected of you as the successor of the Line of Durin. Do not let anything bring you down. Be wise, and always pay attention.”

Dis helped her daughter take down her ornaments and disrobe. “And most of all, always remember that you are loved, dear child of mine.”

Her daughter looked at her with a small smile.

“Now you are a dwarrowdam, and a princess. It is time for you to meet your abigail. I chose her personally. She’s older than you, smart and quite experienced. I hope she will be of your liking.” With a kiss on her brow and a pat on her posterior, Dis shoved Fili in the direction of her private bathroom.

The princess entered the room only wearing a light white tunic that reached just inches lower than her privates; the material dampened immediately, and became transparent due to the steam of the room. She could see almost nothing, until a silhouette moved through the vapours, advancing towards her.

The figure bowed with a fluttering of white stoles, and Fili recognised what must have been a peculiarly coiffed hairstyle. “My princess, my name is Nori, daughter of Lori. From now onwards, till the day you should graciously choose otherwise, I will be your utmost dedicated servant.”

She stood up, revealing herself to be taller than Fili, both by nature and by her three-peaked hairstyle. Golden chains and other metallic ornaments decorated her hair and forehead, and under neatly braided eyebrows, sparkling grey eyes were mischievously fixed on the princess.

Fili felt something twist inside her, somewhere near her guts. Never had anyone looked at her with such a sly expression, and the princess almost felt insulted by the maid, if not for the words of reassurance from her mother in regards to her new attendant.

“So…” Fili hesitated, not knowing why the handmaid was present in the bathroom to assist her bathing, something that prior to her menstruations she’d had no problems doing alone (oftentimes in the company of her little sister, yes, but never helped by someone).

Nori took her hand in hers, and almost purred, “Come with me and let me take care of you, my lady.”

Stunned, Fili let her do as she pleased. She was guided to the hot tub and helped sink into it, soaking in the hot water while still wearing the tunic, which by then was not only transparent, but also skin-tight.

The abigail took one bottle from a row nearby and sat on the side of the bathtub; a flowery scent penetrated the damp air as the bottle got uncorked, and soon Fili felt long fingers slide in her hair, massaging her scalp and dishevelling the braids.

Fili felt like relaxing after the important rites that marked her passage of status, and the skilful hands working on her head, plus the gentle song Nori was humming to her, helped her reach a state of numbness.

Nori gently washed the suds away with lukewarm water, and continued the massage without soap.

Lost in the pleasure of being cared for, Fili did not give attention to the other dwarrowdam’s actions until she felt the neckline corners of her tunic slide down to expose her breasts.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Fili shrieked in outrage, covering her chest with one arm and swatting away the maid’s hands with the other.

“Oh my princess, this is exactly my role. To serve and teach you.” Nori answered coyly, unperturbed by the princess’ change of manners.

Then she slid away and entered the spacious bathtub herself, white dress and stole clinging to her calves like a second skin.

Fili watched, entranced, as the water drenched the fabric while Nori lowered herself between the princess' legs, the soaked material outlining the frame of a grown dwarrowdam, her ample bosom so different from her unripe breasts, and long russet hair that became darker.

It was with a combination of affront and admiration that Fili looked into the eyes of her abigail, faces mere inches apart.

“What should you teach me this way?” Fili whispered, brows furrowing and pouting silly.

“My innocent princess,” Nori's breath on Fili's earlobe was soft and scorching at the same time, “there are lessons that you had no way of learning on your scholar books or in a sword ring.”

She took the earlobe between her teeth, pressing lightly, and stroking it with her tongue. Nori could feel Fili's cheeks getting warmer with each word she said, spaced out with tongue licks.

“There's something more powerful than whichever weapon a blacksmith could forge. Its battle leave momentary marks on the body and its battlefield is not covered in blood, but it's far more potent than every scheme a court can come up with.”

Nori paused, kissing with her lascivious mouth the pale neck in front of her. She lavished it with open mouth kisses and slight nibbles, till she reached the space between Fili's collarbones.

“It's pleasure, my princess. With pleasure you can command kings and their kingdoms. And when they're too occupied with politics and wars, you can control the court.”

Then the abigail's hands reached under Fili's tunic, touching and fondling her small breasts.

“Let me teach you how to satisfy kings, my princess” Nori murmured, tweaking a perky nipple. “Let me teach you how to satisfy yourself.”

With blood concentrating in her cheeks, short breath and an unknown bubble growing in the lower part of her body, Fili was mesmerized by the dwarrowdam in front of her. She had talked about things she didn't know, and didn't know she wanted. Yes, it was want growing inside her lower abdomen, trickling between her legs, not water from the bathtub but slickness from her insides.

Fili removed the hands from the sides of the tub and put them on Nori's plump bosom, feeling its roundness and observing how it squeezed between her fingers.

Looking the maidservant in the eyes, those mischievous eyes half-closed in delight, Fili answered “Teach me, my abigail.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once my friend had no time to beta the chapter, so you have it raw as I originally write them.  
> If there are mistakes or something you don't understand, please let me know.
> 
> And yay for me! This is my first sex scene in english, and also my first lesbian sex scene. It was hard XDDD

“Very well” Nori smiled. Putting her hands on the princess's ones, she made her squeeze the abigail's bosom before taking them away to lead back on the bathtub sides.

Then Nori kissed slowly and with a close mouth every inch of Fili's face but the lips, while her hands caressed gently the pale breasts. The deft fingers traced the sides of her little mounds, the slope were the fat met the ribs, then climbed up to the pink aureoles to torment the nipples into aroused nubs.

Nori played with them and at the same time moved her mouth in the comfortable junction between neck and shoulder. Fili's skin was so soft and smooth and well cared for that the abigail could not hold herself from nibbling it and leaving behind a light pinkish mark that displayed her teeth pattern.

Nori's mouth then travelled south, nose caressing the white lands slightly speckled with blond hairs, till it reached the breasts rising with accelerated breathing.

She took one nipple between her lips and sucked, sweet moans accompanying her actions.  
One hand pinched playfully the unattended nipple and the other one ghosted over the wet tunic to the princess's flank. There, she caressed the material and hold the dwarrowdam when Fili started bucking in pleasure against the servant.

Fili was biting one of her wrist trying to suppress her whimpers and retain some sort of regal demeanour, but her eyes half shut in enjoyment betrayed her noble intentions.

And the rosy cheeks gave her a peculiar glow that Nori found irresistible, tempting her to devour the princess in one mouthful.

She detached herself from the princess's bosom and returned to whisper in her ears “My beloved princess, now I need you to undress.”

As soon as the abigail distanced herself to disclose the plug and empty the bathtub, Fili scrambled to her feet. 

She immediately stripped from the soaked tunic, blond hair stuck in the heavy material for the impetuous she displayed undressing, and throwing it away as far as possible. She stood awkward, waiting for further instructions from her handmaiden.

Nori slowly put aside her wet stole on a near stool meanwhile she waited for the water to drain, and observed her mistress. 

A young thing at her first encounter with pleasure and the knowledge of her own body. She liked her lips.

She slid on the bottom of the blank tub till she reached Fili's feet and prayed away the hands covering the princess's sex in a show of useless decency.

After kissing the light fur that covered the pubic mound, she told gently to the princess to sit down again.

Back to the previous positions, Nori put her hands on the princess's closed knees “Always spread your legs with a purpose. Be it your own pleasure, a kingdom or the head of your enemies on a pike. Make yourself useful.”

Then she opened Fili's legs and stoop for the lower regions.

While kissing and nibbling at the portion of skin around the navel, one hand gripped steadily the right hip and the other caressed the inner tights, slowly rising towards the vagina.

The copious sounds Nori was eliciting from the princess's mouth were the sweetest of music for the abigail's ears, and she intended to play it all with her deft fingers.

Left hand on the hot sex, Nori stroked tenderly the external folds. Slowly her index entered between the warm hems as her mouth lowered the route towards the same place.

“This” she glanced up at the princess while murmuring against the fluffy hair, grey eyes fixing into a pair of blown ones “is part of your power. Let dwarrows think your control over them resides exclusively here. Only you and I and the other dwarrowdams will know that this is in no way true. Use your mind to plot, my princess, and use your hole to command.”

Nori then lapped at the inside of the folds, where wet slicking started to gather thanks to her previous administration.

Her finger worked at the same pace with her tongue, lavishing the smooth walls with kind attention. She proceeded then at sucking carefully on the clitoris. Her tongue swept at it like polishing the most precious of treasures.

The finger moved rhythmically up and down but advancing its path lower till it reached the princess's orifice.

Nori stopped her motion, lifting herself from her position between Fili's legs and eliciting objection noises from her.

“It's not my place to breach you, my princess. This honour will be claimed by your husband. But you will have me afterwards.”

The abigail kissed one knee and bent down again to her mistress's crotch. Restarting her work was an easy affair due to the state of complete limpness of the young dwarrowdam.

Knowledgeable fingers and a practised tongue made soon a mess of the princess, making her reach high notes of satisfaction in her screams and a constant pulsating pleasure between her tights.

Fili had known the existence of such acts but never grasped the notion before founding herself spread out in a bathtub with a sultry maiden venerating her from down under.

The hot white bubble that throbbed inside her vagina grow every lick and stroke she received, till it exploded in a white sparkling shower against her closed eyelids.

She felt so feverish and incorporeal altogether.

Before opening again her eyes, Fili took her sweet time, and then as first thing she saw her abigail, skilful and sensual Nori, licking her lips with a naughty tongue while looking at her mouth puffing out breaths.

Although still stunned, Fili found in herself to ask in a low and satiated voice “So you're mine now?”

“Yes my princess, I am yours and only yours, till so you shall decide” Nori answered her, raspy after her exploits but sly expression always present on her face.

“Good” Fili then took Nori in her arms, nestling her abigail at her breast, both still sitting in the bathtub.

With a finger she lift up Nori's chin and for a moment their breaths mingled together. The other one's lips were still wet from Fili's release and she thought it was a look that went well for the maidservant.

Then she kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing femslash and it also will be my first time writing porn in english. Be aware, be very aware.


End file.
